Attention à ce que vous souhaitez
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Severus regarde la lune qui se lève. TRADUCTION de la fic de Madame Y.


Traduction de la fic de Madame Y, disponible sur ashwinder.

**Attention à ce que vous souhaitez**

Severus sourit avec satisfaction en voyant la lune se lever dans le ciel. Normalement, Remus devrait commencer à se transformer, mais pas ce soir. Les choses étaient différentes, ce soir.

Albus était venu le voir, lui avait dit qu'il devrait oublier le passé, et rechercher un remède pour le 'pauvre homme', en récompense pour les sacrifices qu'il avait consentis pendant la guerre. Oui, pauvre Remus, qui avait passé de si mauvais moments assis en sécurité au quartier général, pendant que d'autres sortaient et risquaient leurs vies encore et encore pour espionner pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Espionner, c'était un sale boulot, et il ne recevait que rarement le respect qu'il méritait. Ce n'était pas assez courageux, pas assez noble, pas assez téméraire. Ce n'était pas un travail de Gryffondor.

Il avait fait des objections, une réaction à laquelle Albus s'était attendu, et pour laquelle il s'était préparé. Quand Severus avait dit qu'il n'existait pas de remède, Albus avait répondu par sa confiance en ses capacités. Quand il s'était plaint de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour faire des recherches, en plus de ses responsabilités d'enseignant, une parade avait été trouvée également.

Apparemment, Albus avait réponse à tout, parce que, pour corser l'insulte, on lui avait assigné une assistante. Et on lui avait formellement ordonné de la prendre sous son aile. Elle. Mademoiselle Granger. Avec son esprit inquisiteur et ses suggestions utiles. Avec ses formes avenantes et ses seins délicats : il aurait pu la regarder préparer ses ingrédients pendant des heures.

Non qu'elle n'ait jamais levé les yeux sur lui.

Elle avait été respectueuse et efficace, à son soulagement : il s'était attendu à des questions incessantes et à d'innombrables demandes d'informations complémentaires. Ils étaient parvenus à ce qu'Albus appelait une relation de travail, et leur projet avait progressé correctement.

Puis Lupin était arrivé et avait perturbé leur calme. Elle était différente avec lui. Elle souriait plus. Ils partageaient des blagues et des confidences. Rien de plus que de l'amitié, mais ça l'irritait. Son silence commençait à l'ennuyer.

Il voulait qu'elle lui sourie comme ça.

Il avait essayé de discuter de leur travail, et elle s'était ouverte un peu. Mais le loup-garou avait toujours sa préférence.

Ses vieux amis, la jalousie et l'amertume, étaient revenus le hanter. Toute sa vie, il avait été dans l'ombre des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient toujours les plus populaires, les plus admirés. Pourquoi ? Quelle capacité avait Remus qui le rendait si aimable ? Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi des tourmenteurs si insensibles, si téméraires, étaient admirés, quand d'autres personnes, plus calmes, étaient ignorées.

Leur travail avançait bien. Elle avait fait une découverte sur la variation de la Potion Tue-Loup qu'ils lui administraient ce soir, malgré ses efforts pour la diriger dans une impasse. Si elle fonctionnait, Remus serait délivré pour toujours de son affliction, et elle s'en irait.

Ça aurait peut-être fonctionné, si l'absinthe n'avait pas été contaminée. C'était une erreur si facile à faire, comme tout le monde le lui dirait. Seul un Maître de Potions expérimenté aurait été capable de faire la différence. Et lui, bien sûr, avait été occupé ailleurs.

C'était tellement dommage qu'il n'ait pas été capable d'empêcher une telle tragédie de se produire.

Mais tout le monde pourrait voir la compassion et le support qu'il lui apporterait. Il encouragerait Mademoiselle Granger à continuer son travail, pour le bénéfice d'autres, et ils triompheraient finalement, après plusieurs mois de travail acharné.

D'après lui, ce serait un des elfes de maison qui trouverait le corps demain. Il serait sous sa forme humaine, pâle et froide, replié sur lui-même. L'empoisonnement était très douloureux, mais il dirait à Hermione qu'il était mort rapidement. Mais elle était intelligente, et elle comprendrait certainement la vérité par elle-même.

La pauvre Hermione serait désespérée par la nouvelle, il en était sûr. Elle tirait fierté de son esprit, et de sa capacité à résoudre n'importe quel problème. Elle n'avait jamais commis de réelle erreur dans sa vie. Une erreur si sévère porterait un grave coup à sa confiance en elle, et il lui faudrait longtemps pour s'en remettre.

Un temps pendant lequel il serait présent, pour lui offrir un épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Pour lui répéter qu'elle était toujours la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Cette louange serait d'autant plus importante pour elle qu'il la lui avait refusée si longtemps.

Il avait tenu sa promesse à Albus. Remus était libéré de sa maladie, et il prendrait en effet Mademoiselle Granger sous son aile.

Severus Rogue lança un sourire satisfait à la pleine lune qui se levait.


End file.
